Egyptian Wish
by MidniteShadowGirl
Summary: Abbey has been abandoned by everybody she ever cared about. So she makes a wish, but when a beautiful Egyptian boy comes and takes her, well, it's not exactly what she had in mind, Marik/OC
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody, I was very bored and had taken a walk to get away from my crowded and chaotic house and I thought of this chapter. Well I decided to redo the first chapter but add this as the actual first chapter. Am I making sense?**

**Sorry, anyway enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Marik sat on his throne chair in his hideout at Egypt sorting through papers. After testing the Winged Dragon of Ra he realized it wasn't the right card. Angrily Marik had every Rare Hunter spy report to him what they've seen and heard from around.

After many terrified stuttering, angry tantrums, sleepless nights and LOTS of research he finally found a Rare Hunter in America who had seen his sister.

The Rare Hunter had reported that his sister had the actual card but gave it to some girl. Marik ordered him to find the girl and give him a report on everything he could. It took a long wait as the Rare Hunter spied on the girl but finally after a month Marik received a neat file on the girl.

"Abbey Clash, possibly fifteen or sixteen. Senior at Abraham Lincoln High skipped a couple of grades so age is not fully known. Is Caucasian, has brown hair, hazel eyes. Height five four, weight hundred and fifteen, has eleven adopted siblings, lives in a three story house on Fairview Road, works at Douglas Movie theatres, goes on long walks especially at night." He read to himself.

He smirked in amusement, if she took long walks especially at night, she might not be a problem. His Rare Hunter had managed to get a picture and she was pretty enough, brown hair tinted red, pale complexion, she was wearing her work outfit which was black slacks, and white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, loose tie, black vest. Her hair had been put up in a messy bun with chopsticks in it.

"Appears anti social only friend is Amber Long, in the school choir and show choir, scowls a lot." Marik had to laugh at that he flipped over another page and read.

"Class mates say she is very quiet and reserved, barely even speaks to her friend Amber, moved to Hickory Hills maybe three years ago due to need of larger house. Another thing she seems to have no interest in fashion trends or gossip. Seems to read a lot. Gets pretty good grades." Marik smirked even more; she had to be smart in order to skip grades. He read further.

"Hm, routines: leaves house at 7:15 picks up Amber around 7:25ish, arrives at school around 7:50, school from 8-3:20. After school she either goes home, work, or to the library. Interesting facts: works Monday-Saturday from 4-11 sometimes on weekends until nearly two in the morning. When not working she's at the library until it closes (9pm) goes to church on Sundays but is pretty grouchy. Definitely not a morning person, on Sundays she takes her adoptive siblings on walks to a park near her house."

Marik frowned, so she was usually around people, whether at school or not, she was somewhere where people were, his best bet was on her midnight strolls. He looked at the picture of the flustered girl at work and smirked.

Well Abbey, I will see you…very soon.

Standing up and stretching he called out to Odion.

"Odion, book me a flight to Chicago, Illinois and get me a rental car to Hickory Hills." He called, and then he scooped up the papers.


	2. A midnight stroll

**Hey everybody, I decided to redo the first few chapters because I wanted to put more emotion and make it sound better, cuz the story sounded TONS better in my head and I had thought of a few more details I failed to mention in this chapter so yeah.**

**This story was created out of inspiration I'm writing (non Yu-Gi-Oh) so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction and hopefully make this work.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but story line is mine and so is the character.**

Abbey kicked a rock down the street. The day was cold and snowing slightly. Abbey should probably be heading home now but she wasn't in the mood that day. She was feeling quite angry and depressed. Earlier that day she and her best friend-make that ex best friend now- Amber had gotten into a fight.

-------The previous night------

_The choir concert was finally done, Abbey took off her uniform which was basically a robe with her high school's initials on it, it looked like a graduation robe, it was a dark purple with gold letterings, the nice thing about choir concerts she didn't have to dress up because the robe covered it all. Abbey walked out to the cafeteria to look for Amber to give her a ride home, Amber was talking to a few other people including her ex-boyfriend. Abbey was not comfortable being around her ex-boyfriend so she stayed away for a little bit checking her watch. She had to get home soon; she had lots of homework and exams to study for. Finally after fifteen minutes it looked like Amber wasn't going to leave so Abbey walked up and putting on a smile finally spoke,_

"_Hey Amber we've got to go, I've got exams and homework to study for." Amber glared at her,_

"_I'm talking to Cody,"_

"_I see that. Hi Cody, so can you please wrap it up I need to get going." She pleaded, _

"_I can give her a ride home, if it's inconvenient," Cody offered, Cody was a nice guy but it sometimes got annoying. Abbey smiled at him as best as she could,_

"_No it's ok, Amber's mom is expecting me to drop her off." She said,_

"_It doesn't matter, Cody's practically family to us, she won't mind." Amber said rather harshly, keeping a fake smile plastered on her face. Abbey was shocked, Amber seemed so mad at her, recognizing the dismissal Abbey said good bye and left._

_The next day Abbey was waiting in her usual spot for Amber, earlier that day she had stopped by at Amber's house to pick her up but her house was empty, she texted her to make sure she wasn't sick, she got a reply saying she got a ride from someone else. Annoyed she had gotten in her car again and was almost late for school, Amber didn't show up at their regular meeting place, in fact Abbey didn't see her friend all day, not even at lunch, when she finally did see her around sixth period she asked her,_

"_Why are you avoiding me?" _

"_What? I got a ride from someone else and my lunch period was rescheduled because we had a test." Amber said angrily,_

"_Yes but not getting a ride from me yesterday after the concert? What was that about?"_

"_Maybe I just wanted to ride with Cody; do you have a problem with that?"_

"_No, but still, I was just shocked that's all." Abbey said a little defensively, Amber glared at her and then,_

"_Cody and I are going out now," she said,_

"_You are?" Abbey squeaked, Amber narrowed her eyes_

"_Yeah, we decided it yesterday when he gave me a ride home." She said coolly, looking at her nails,_

"_I…I see," Abbey murmured, it was a complete blow to her heart, she still liked Cody and she was angry because both said that they didn't like each other like that, they thought each other as siblings. Abbey never believed it but it was a glimmer of hope,_

"_Changes things, a lot." She said to Amber. She smirked,_

"_Yes it does doesn't it?" before Abbey could say more Amber said "You could TRY to be happier for me,"_

_Abbey blinked, "What?"_

"_You know what; you could at least pretend that you're happy we got together that's what friends are for."_

"_But Amber…." Just then the bell rang and Amber cursed as she spun around and darted to her class. Abbey stood there for a minute in a complete daze until one of the teacher hall monitors touched her shoulder,_

"_Are you all right? Class started almost five minutes ago," the teacher said kindly,_

"_Yeah, I uh….never mind," Abbey said, the teacher was nice enough to give her a pass. As soon as the bell rang Abbey marched up to Amber, she had a score to settle with her,_

"_Amber, why? Why are you doing this to me?" Abbey asked angrily. Amber sneered at her,_

"_Because in some way it's my getting back at you." She replied,_

"_But…why? What did I ever do to you? I was the one that befriended you, I was the one that helped you through your tough times and gave you rides whenever you needed them. Including that time you were in another state, I drove three hours to go get you in the dead of the night. So what have I done to you to make you mad? Enlighten me." Abbey said angrily._

"_You're in the top choir and top show choir, you know how LONG I worked for to get there? Almost six years of voice lessons and spending almost an hour practicing every fucking day, and then all of the sudden YOU tried out, never having sung in your life and MADE it! It made me so mad; you were friends with all my choir friends, sharing their jokes, going on field trips with them all. In fact you got so comfortable with MY ex boyfriend that I decided to return the favor, when you and Cody went out, I did everything in my power to get you two to break up, and it worked! Then I pitied him, helped him through that time that he needed someone and then yesterday he told me how important I was to him and we kissed. How does that make you feel?!" Amber roared, Abbey was quite taken aback,_

"_YOU made me try out, I didn't want to be in show choir or choir, I could think of many other classes I could have done, besides at least you're in the top all girls choir," Abbey retorted,_

"_Then why didn't you say no?"_

"_I did, you didn't want to try out alone and I being your best friend did so!" _

"_Well you're not my best friend anymore, Cody is, I HATE YOU!" Amber spat and with that she stormed out of the school doors, _

"_Amber wait!" Abbey cried, she ran after her, she called for her, but Amber simply ran ahead and slid into Cody's car, Abbey would have chased after it but it was busy in the parking lot. Sighing sadly and refusing to cry she went to her own car and drove home in a daze. Well that was blow number two. The previous night Abbey had heard her parents talking about what a disappointment she was to them, finally she arrived home, her home was pretty big, what with having nine adopted siblings, Abbey ran inside and put her belongings in the corner of the bedroom of which she occupied and then a jacket, she couldn't stand to be in a large house full of screaming, crying, and angry kids, she needed to be alone. The nice thing about having so many attention needed siblings was her parents did not care where she was as long as she was home for dinner. She called out over her shoulder she was going on a run,_

And now Abbey walked around, she was still fuming over the past day, she thought of texting Amber but the bitch would either ignore her or text back something taunting like "I'm screwing with the only boy you ever loved" or something worse. Abbey was nearing home and remembered she had to be at work in twenty minutes. She ran up three two flights to her shared room and put on the work uniform, a red polo shirt with the movie theatre name, black pants, black shoes, and pulled her damp hair into a pony tail, grabbed her car keys and drove to work. The evening was very busy as it was a Friday, Abbey was not in a good mood but had to put on a fake smile and wish everybody a good evening. Customers complained about the price of popcorn as she handed it to them. Finally at almost midnight she was released. She worked until nearly eleven on school nights but sometimes she worked until two in the morning if a new movie had come out.

At home she had to move quietly, her sisters were all asleep and as she shared a room with them she didn't want to wake them up. Abbey laid in bed for a long time until sleep finally took her.

Abbey dreamt that she was running in a park, she knew it was a park, on both sides there were trees and the creek. It was cold, the sidewalk was wet and the area was covered in snow, what she was running from she didn't know.

Abbey woke with a start and started shivering. Now fully awake and not able to sleep Abbey decided on a short walk to clear her mind and to feel a tad bit better. The temperature had dropped ten degrees but Abbey didn't exactly have a lot of winter clothes, she put on two hoodies a pair of comfortable cargo jeans she wore just hours before and her shoes.

Abbey didn't bother with a note, she would be back before dawn. Abbey made her way quietly down stairs and went out the basement door. It was still snowing lightly, not hard enough for the snow plows to be out. Abbey admired it on her way to the park she had been running in during her dream. Call her crazy but she knew the only way to feel better was to confront it.

Despite the cold it was very nice out, it was nearly Christmas so trees and lights were out and it was slightly snowing. Abbey arrived at the park and walked around in it. It was a nice park, it had bird feeders and a very nice creek with stepping stones and bridges, the creek made gentle sounds and Abbey instantly felt at ease. She had fond memories here-mostly full of Cody that traitor and liar-sighing Abbey looked up at the cloudy sky.

However when she looked up she saw a lone star shining, she looked at it surprised but decided on a wish. Abbey was not a wishing person, she did not believe in any of that stuff. However it was nice to imagine, she had after all loved reading Harry Potter and as a little girl had loved Disney movies about true love. She thought for a moment as the snow fell lightly on her hair and face.

"_I've been abandoned by everybody, so I wish for a friend, someone who won't leave me, someone who will care for me, and I in turn will care for."_ With that done she decided on going back home, it was nearly one in the morning and she didn't want to get in trouble with the police. Besides the park looked exactly as it had in her dream there was nothing to be afraid of.

Suddenl_y_ she felt a tap on her shoulder, alarmed she turned about ready to fight but instead saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He had sandy blonde hair, lavender eyes, and a deep tan, he wore black cargo pants, and a blue shirt with a jacket over it. He also had pierced ears, golden choker, and from what she could see through the sleeves some bracelets. He flashed her a dazzling smile,

"Hi I saw this flutter to the ground, is this yours?" he asked, a duel monsters card between his bronzed fingers, she nodded curtly and took it from him.

"Thanks." She muttered, she was slightly confused as how her card had come to the ground, her cargo pants would have seen to it that it didn't.

"I'm Marik," he said brightly, Abbey looked up into his eyes; while his smile was friendly his eyes were cold and taunting. She nodded again wanting out of there,

"Your card, I've never seen anything like it." Marik said to her, she shrugged.

"Not my fault, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." She said, she didn't like the vibe she got from him,

"Well then Abbey maybe next time I'll let the card be blown away," he said coldly but quietly. She froze and slowly turned back to him.

"How do you…." She started but he didn't let her finish,

"You don't know the power of that card do you?" he asked dangerously

"What?" she was confused and scared, he smiled but not his dazzling and friendly smile a moment ago, just this really creepy smile. She knew she had to get out of there. Without giving him a good bye she turned and started walking as fast as she could away from him, but his fingers curled around her upper arm, an icy shiver went down her spine.

"Let go of me," she said as bravely as she could. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl,

"You have no idea who you are messing with do you?" he asked cruelly,

"Look we're both going to be in trouble for being out past curfew, I don't want my parents to worry or wake up to the police bringing me home. Let me go," he laughed a cold laugh.

"You really think the police can out do me? And as for your family, looks like they're going to have to get used to having one less child amongst them."

"I am not a child," she growled, she grabbed at his hand and dug her nails into him. His grip only tightened,

"Well then, prove it." He said and he pulled out a rod and everything started to fade, the last thing she remembered was her body going limp as she fell into his arms.

(-------)

When she awoke she was on a plane seat, she was seated by the window, groaning softly she raised her head and looked around, the boy that had confronted her earlier sat on her other side gazing at a magazine, when he felt her move he turned his head and smiled at her,

"Hello sleeping beauty," he said with false cheeriness,

"Hated that fairy tale," she growled at him "where are we?" she asked

"On an airplane," he replied

"I know that, where are we going?" Abbey was irritated now,

"Well we need to land in London and then we switch planes," Marik told her, a hint of a smile on his beautiful face.

"Where are you taking me to?"

"Cairo," he answered simply looking at the magazine again,

"Cairo, Egypt??" she asked now worried, he looked back at her,

"Yes, Cairo, Egypt."

"You….you cannot be serious, you kidnapped me and now you're taking me to Egypt?" she almost yelled, Marik slapped a hand over her mouth,

"Keep your voice down," he growled at her. She clamped her mouth shut and he released her, "Yes I am taking you to Egypt."

"But why? And how did you get me out, I need a passport and besides how did they let me on when I was unconscious?" she asked,

"Well you were sort of moving and talking in their eyes, but you and I both know you really were knocked out, second don't worry about the passport I took care of it." He said dismissively. Abbey's heart was filled with dread.

"You didn't answer my first question," she said

"Oh why am I taking you? Because I believe that you will be of vital help to me," he said

"I will never help you," she hissed,

"I don't think you'll have a choice in the matter, if you want to go back to your home in Illinois safely I suggest you do as I say." Marik threatened. She clamped her mouth shut and glared at him "And it's no good looking at me like that Abbey." He added, although he sounded amused.

"But what will I do for clothes and for other needs?" she asked

"Those things are easily replaceable, I'll get you whatever things you need." He replied. Abbey did not speak to him the rest of the trip. She decided to take a nap, although she had slept plenty she needed the energy and awareness for later to escape. She was shaken awake however by Marik.


	3. A close escape

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh which was made by Kazuki Takahashi.**

"We've landed," he said to her, she yawned and stood, he grabbed her hand in a strong firm grip. It would after all be risky for him to let her walk on her own accord and it would bring too much attention to innocent bystanders if he had her by her upper arm or wrist. His firm grip reminded her of when she went shopping with her family, one of her brothers or sisters would grab her hand in a firm hold careful not to be taken away or be run down by a car.

Abbey had cringed away from physical contact; she was not an affectionate person, she barely let her friends hug her and Cody it was kind of hard at first to let him hold her hand or hug her, they had kissed only a few times, and sometimes Abbey regretted not having really kissed or hugged him when she still had the chance. Now however with Marik's fingers laced around hers she felt her heart flutter, no matter how angry she was at him. Marik pulled her through the airport and they stopped at the entrance, he turned to her,

"We have about an hour and a half before the next flight to Egypt leaves. Do you object to wandering around London to pass time?" he asked her, she shook her head,

"It sounds great," she told him. It gave her a chance to try and escape, they walked around for a while, Abbey thought London was great, the many sights and architecture. Abbey once had to do a project about London and she recognized a lot of places that were mentioned in her paper. They finally stopped at an outdoor café, Abbey decided on just a sandwich and lemonade while Marik had some sort of soup and bread. The two did not speak, mainly because Abbey was angry with Marik and looking around her surroundings, Marik did not seem to mind. Finally Abbey stood up,

"I need to use the bathroom, or loo." She told him, Marik looked up at her; his piercing gaze seemed to see right through her which made her uncomfortable. Finally he shrugged and Abbey headed towards the loo. When she looked behind her she saw Marik's back towards her as paid the bill and she took her chance and ran.

Marik thanked the person and looked over to where Abbey had been then smirked. So she had taken a run for it, it didn't matter he could track her down. He stood up and then chased after her.

Abbey stopped at a street corner, panting she waited for the walking light to flash. It seemed forever that it turned, Abbey didn't know why she was so anxious, after all Marik didn't know where she had run off, Abbey thought of places that she could run to and ask for help. She was in a foreign country and she had no way to contact home, she had left her cell phone on her bedside table before she went on her walk. She hadn't anticipated being kidnapped, and she didn't have money let alone British money. Her best bet was to find a police officer or the airport and explain the situation.

So she began searching for a police officer. She walked/ran for another fifteen minutes when one caught her eye, she started towards him but felt a hand grab the back of her jacket, before she could scream a hand covered her mouth in a secure grip. She recognized that bronze skin. Abbey usually could keep her head on straight in an emergency; however when a creepy person her age somehow found her in a big city that was a call for panic. A bronze arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was pressed into his strong and hard abdomen.

"Come with me quietly or you'll regret it." He hissed in her ear. She let him drag her into an alleyway where he pushed her into the wall, his hands on the wall beside her. He leaned into her and she felt her heart pound, not only was she terrified of him but she was claustrophobic and did not like it that his face was just inches from hers.

"Nice try Abbey, however I can find you with such ease it is pointless to run." His voice was barely above a whisper. Abbey shivered involuntarily. She didn't say anything to him; instead she glared at his shoulder, trying not to show her fear.

"Now Abbey, are we going to have another incident like this again?" Marik asked his breath right next to her ear, she took a sharp breath at his closeness.

"No," she said in a defeated way. She felt his lips move into a smile, but when she looked at him he was smirking.

"Good," he replied standing at his normal height, and then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the alley. The two walked around London until they reached the airport. Abbey tried to wriggle out of his gasp,

"I can walk for myself thanks," she said to him, but he just gave her an amused smirk,

"Do you think I'm that dumb?" he asked, Abbey didn't reply. Instead his grip on her hand tightened and she winced in pain, they boarded the plane and Marik forced her to sit by the window again.

"How long is the flight?" she asked Marik.

"Almost five hours." Marik told her, she sighed and stretched her legs a bit. She didn't have anything to do and she had not brought anything with her. Marik put a magazine in her lap

"Keep yourself entertained," he told her. She looked at him surprised but didn't say anything, the magazine however was not to her taste, she did not care about celebrities or how to lose thirty five pounds in just ten days. She flipped through the magazine, reading briefly about how to win a guy and laughed ironically to herself. Finally after a while she tucked the magazine into Marik's hand. She looked outside and watched the clouds, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"We're here," Marik told her for the second time as he shook her awake, she groaned softly and rubbed her neck. It felt stretched out and it hurt. She should've used Marik's shoulder as a pillow she had thought sarcastically.

"Hm, my shoulder probably would've been more comfortable than the airplane wall," he told her amused. She glared at him, how did he know her thoughts? Marik took her by the hand again and led her out of the airplane and onto the desert ground. It was warm but starting to cool down, Marik sighed

"Home sweet home," he muttered his platinum locks blowing gently in the wind, he looked so innocent and breathtaking, too bad he was a jerk and crazy, Abbey thought. Marik's flawless face was now flawed by his smirk as he led her though the cool airport and back out again where a beautiful red motorcycle stood waiting to be ridden. Marik released her hand as soon as they were at the motorcycle and handed her a helmet. She was free for a minute as Marik turned his back to climb on,

"Don't even think about it Abbey," he said menacingly, Abbey hesitated, she was at an airport and could ask for help, but Marik was cunning enough what if he convinced them she was lying and then punished her later? Besides it would probably be smarter to throw him off balance and she could make her escape later. Sighing she put the helmet on and clambered on behind him,

"You're going to need to hold on to me Abbey, I don't want you to fall and break your neck," he said, Abbey grabbed his shoulder. She noticed he was no longer wearing the jacket but a blue tank top. Her fingers clutching his bare shoulder, he tsk tsked.

"It'll be smarter if you grabbed hold around my waist." He said, Abbey hesitated but leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, trying not to touch him as much as possible. He snickered and the engine roared to life and they sped off into the desert. It was a long ride and Abbey's back began to hurt as she hunched over keeping a grip on him.

To pass the time Abbey looked around her surroundings. The sky had beautiful shades of purple, pink, and oranges dancing around the sky, which meant the sun was starting to set, the air was starting to cool down, Egypt was nothing but sand however it did have its beauty about it. She was half expecting to see cactuses but never did. Abbey had never seen a desert; she had also never been out of the country, finally after what seemed forever Marik parked into a hotel's parking lot.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he looked at her in a sad manner,

"Getting a hotel room," he answered,

"But…." Her protests were cut off as Marik grabbed her hand again and took her inside._ "Crap I'm going to be stuck inside the same room as a demented psychopath"_ she thought, he chuckled,

"You think of me as a demented psychopath?"

"I-what?" she asked trying to play dumb, she didn't think she said it aloud

"You didn't," he answered,

"Stop that!" she snarled, he laughed and went to the check in counter.

"A room for two please." He said flashing the woman another dazzling smile.

"How about two rooms for one," Abbey piped up, the woman looked at her strangely and Marik gave her the look "isn't she the funniest" but aloud said,

"No, one room for two," and gave her a credit card. She swiped it and handed him a key,

"Enjoy your stay," the woman said. Marik beamed at her and took hold of Kay again and led her towards the stairs.

"Hey the elevator is that way," she said pointing,

"I know, we're taking the stairs,"

"But its nine floors up!" she protested

"Well then we'd better get a move on," he said

"_He's just trying to wear me out,"_ she thought to herself.

"Indeed I am, you catch on quick."

"Knock it off," she growled, how he was able to do that she didn't know and was a little afraid to know. "You should be, most of my powers you should fear." Marik said to her. Abbey didn't say anything. Finally after a long time Marik inserted the key in and Abbey sank gratefully down on a bed. Marik sat down on the other bed and stretched out,

"Wow, jet lag," he muttered.

"You could say that," Abbey groaned, massaging her thighs and her left knee, she was in immense pain, she should've explained her healing knee

"What healing knee?" Marik inquired,

"Honestly are my thoughts not private anymore?" she yelled over to him.

"Nope," he said childishly.

"I had an injury to my knee and after three years of the pain never leaving I had surgery, about two weeks ago, I'm supposed to be on crutches, instead I use a brace." She explained lifting up her pant leg to show him the brace installed.

"I wondered why your knee looked bulky, I just figured it was you," he said lightly, she threw a pillow at him. "YES, extra pillow," he said. She rolled her eyes and sank down on the other pillows,

"Don't try to escape Abbey, you won't get too far," he said tiredly.

"I won't," Abbey said, she was equally tired and in too much pain to try and escape, it had been a sucky day and had drained her emotionally, first losing her best friend and then getting kidnapped. She didn't know when and if she would ever be safe.

**(-------)**

Abbey awoke to the sound of the shower, groaning slightly she thought it had all been a bad dream, or hoped it to be. However Abbey was a practical girl and she never second guessed anything, she took it in stride and tried to make use of it or get used to it, so when she opened her eyes she was not surprised to see the Egyptian bedroom. The shower turned off and after a few seconds Marik walked out, a towel around his hips ending at his knees. He was drying out his hair, Abbey had to admit he had impressing muscles, Marik stopped drying his hair and tossed the towel over his shoulder, when he looked to the spot where Abbey was he was shocked to see the girl with her back to him and staring straight ahead with her arms folded complete with a scowl. He chuckled,

"Didn't expect you to be up," he said lightly heading over to his pile of freshly laundered clothes and pulled on his shirt and then he turned back to go put on his pants.

"How did you get clean clothes?" Abbey asked

"Washed them this morning." He said.

"What did you wear while you were waiting?" she asked, there was a pause

"Use your imagination," he replied from the bathroom. Abbey was still looking straight ahead and blushed.

"I'd rather not," she heard him chuckle in the bathroom.

"They have robes in here for customers," he finally explained, if you want you can wear it while I wash your clothes." He offered,

"I can do it myself," she muttered darkly. As he passed by her he threw the robe at her.

"Offer's still open," he told her lying down on the bed stretching. She glared at him and looked at her dusty clothes; it would be nice to get out of them and into something clean especially freshly laundered clothes. So she went to the bathroom and stripped down and put the robe on.

"Where's the washroom?" she asked him, he raised a brow,

"Let me do it myself, you don't want to walk down there in only a robe, I regret to say you probably wouldn't come back to the hotel room in good shape if you did." He advised. Abbey flushed but gave him her clothes; as soon as she was gone she decided on a shower, her hair felt greasy and gritty.

After a long hot shower she stepped out and put the robe back on and opened the door to lie down on the comfortable bed. She was glad the hotel room had two beds.

Abbey wondered how long she was gone. Today would be the second day, she wondered how her parents and siblings were doing, if they missed her or worried about her, she also wondered about Amber and Cody (she clenched her fists at the thought of them) was Amber sorry about what she had done now that Abbey wasn't around, then again it was most likely Sunday and Amber wouldn't know she was gone until very late.

Speaking of Sunday's she wondered how her church was reacting to her disappearance. She didn't care about missing church, she had despised church, she had to be up at the crack of dawn to help make Sunday breakfast go to church by nine and then it was boring and frustrating. Her sibling's absolutely could not sit still for an hour and made lots of noise and fought and embarrassing her. She had often wondered why her parents adopted so many kids, her parents responses were always

"We want to share and spread love amongst kids with problems," or something to that line,

But what about her? She needed their attention and love once in a while. Abbey had not minded adopting a couple of little brothers and sisters until they had to move for the sole purpose of a bigger house and play area, Abbey left behind a couple of people she considered friends. One of the other things about Abbey, she was a quiet and reserved person, she did not like to be in crowds, which is why when Abbey met Amber it was unlikely the two would ever be friends, however they got along just fine, until yesterday anyway.

The door opened and Marik walked in with her laundered clothes. He smirked at her and tossed her the clothes; she put them on gratefully in the privacy of the bathroom. It felt great to have fresh clothes on, between the shower and her washed clothes she felt a lot better. When she came back out Marik was watching t.v. since the language was in Egyptian she couldn't understand it all that well. How many languages did Marik know? He had spoken perfect English, and since he was Egyptian she assumed he spoke it.

"I know nine different languages," Marik answered her thoughts. Abbey was now irritated.

"How do you do that?" she asked angrily, he looked at her amused and tapped his golden rod.

"When I have tapped into your brain I can read your thoughts, which is why I found you so easily yesterday." Marik replied. "However I can only read them when you're angry and frustrated and sometimes your sarcastic thoughts," Abbey did not like this bit of information at all.

"How does it work?" she asked, he thought about it,

"I'm not sure, your thoughts are so quiet, unlike many of my Rare Hunters and others I have encountered. But like I said your anger and frustration is easy to read and because I have seen into your mind for a bit I can hear you, I think it's part of my rod's power." He said thoughtfully. He had never really thought of why he could hear thoughts, he just figured it was part of the rod's power, not only that he didn't care, the ability was very useful to him after all. Abbey grumbled inaudibly and curled up on the bed.

"What's on your agenda today?" she asked him, he was quiet.

"I'm taking you to where I stay," he replied.

"And where exactly is that?" she asked warily,

"Far in the desert, it's an abandoned place, very hard to escape from." He gave her a meaningful look and she glared at him. "However I believe you need clothes and other stuff, yes?"

"Yes, I do, does Egypt sell jeans cuz there's no way in hell I'll wear a dress." Abbey told him. Marik smirked,

"Sure if you can fit into guys jeans,"

"If that's what it takes," Abbey said, she wondered if she could fit into a guy's jean size, she was petite but on the brighter side she didn't have that big of hips and big of a waist and guys didn't have hips. What would her mother say when she found her daughter cross dressing, it's not fucking cross dressing. Her mother had a twisted sense of life. Abbey was not even allowed to wear a guys t-shirt or jacket.

"You ok? You look pissed." Marik asked her, though amusement was etched onto his face. She unclenched her fists and sighed,

"Fine," she grumbled. Marik continued to look amused but didn't pursue it, they sat in silence,

"We'll stop by at Al-Quisar it has many shopping malls and restaurants, it is very close to my hideout, we'll get you your necessary items and then we'll go to my hideout." He said thoughtfully,

"Shopping? With you?" she asked

"Well my dear Abbey I can't leave you alone, especially in a foreign country and a language of which you don't speak. And with a pretty face like yours, I'm not sure you can be left alone for more than five minutes if you're on your own." Marik drawled fixing his eyes on the t.v. again. Abbey flushed but didn't say anything. After a while Marik rose from his spot,

"Let's go." He said, he did not grab her hand or arm, the took the elevator down to the lobby where Marik returned his key and then back to his motorcycle. Abbey looked out to the desert and sighed, she hoped this wouldn't be too long of a journey.

**Chapter two, I know many other fanfics have Al-Quisar mentioned in it (such as Change is Inevitable,) however I'm not familiar with Egyptian towns and I'm not in the mood to research it, I was barely in the mood to look up time differences and flight duration from London to Egypt. I know I'm such a lazy writer, *yawn* but it was a snow day and my mom was kinda being a jerk to me today to get chores done. So Abbey and Marik are going shopping, will she escape a second time?**

**Night yall's **


	4. A sore day

**Chapter 3! **

**Hey thanks for being so patient with this story, I'm obsessed with my Yami Bakura story right at the moment, but anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Al-Quisar.**

It was another long motorcycle ride, Abbey was sore and tired. Twice she asked Marik how much longer and every now and then asked "are we there yet?" Marik was not in the best of moods either and Abbey felt her spirits lift as she saw him irritated. Finally after what seemed forever Marik pulled over to a rest stop, Abbey stepped down and stretched gratefully, finally Abbey started to run around trying to get rid of some energy while Marik watched her amused.

It reminded Abbey when she and the school's show choir went to a competition almost fourteen hours away and had to take a bus; every time they stopped Abbey would run around to feel better. She sighed at the memory.

"Come on Al-Quisar is an hour away," Marik said impatiently, Abbey stopped running around in circles like a chicken that had lost its head and climbed on behind Marik.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to run for it," Marik told her, as they zoomed off.

"Well, yeah considering you were right there," Abbey said not interested, he chuckled a bit but didn't reply, Abbey looked out at the desert, now that she saw it in daylight it looked like an endless scene of yellow, and it was hot! She didn't exactly like heat and besides she was so used to the cold weather back home. Marik came to an abrupt halt. And Abbey realized she was inside a market, it looked like a tourist trap but she didn't care, there were clothes and food and everything she needed. She looked around excitedly,

"Wow it's kinda cool," she said truthfully, Marik smiled down at her, just slightly.

He led her into a random store and she proceeded to look through clothes.

"You might want to pick cooler clothing, it gets rather hot here," he advised her. She eyed his taste in clothing, black pants and a light blue tank top which showed off his midriff. Yeah pick something cool indeed.

She ended up finding shorts and jeans although the saleslady gave her some weird looks. Abbey hated dresses, plus they weren't all that comfortable in and you had to sit in a certain position. She also found some tank tops and short sleeved t-shirts, she needed undergarments so she picked a few and concealed them in the clothes.

Marik met her at the entrance and he eyed her choosings but didn't say anything, he had a white bag with him but didn't answer her when she asked what was in it. She figured it was probably clothes for him. Marik paid for her clothes, which she thought was kind of nice of him, after all she didn't have money and Marik was kind enough to pick her own clothing.

Carrying two bags of her clothes Abbey followed Marik into a supermarket, to get what ever needs she needed, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, body wash, feminine needs. Marik stayed by her side and she blushed furiously when she bought her feminine needs. Abbey also picked up acne medicine, she didn't have bad acne but it didn't hurt to have some on hand.

"Marik? How are we going to load all this on your motorcycle?" she asked him as they walked through the streets.

"I have a few ways." He assured her, they passed by a book store and Abbey looked longingly at the books. More than anything Abbey loved books; however these books were most likely in Arabic so she wouldn't be able to read them. Marik led her over to a café and ordered her a lunch. He eyed her carefully all through out it as he didn't want her to escape again. But Abbey did not try anything funny; there really was no point if Marik could find her again. Besides, why should she go home? There really was nothing back there, her only friend had left her for a boy, and her family could adopt another kid if they missed her enough.

Those were depressing thoughts she mused.

"Something on your mind my dear?" Marik asked with a sly smirk. Abbey scowled at him.

"Like you wouldn't know." She said. He sighed.

"Yeah it does get tiring listening to your depressing thoughts." He sighed dramatically.

"You don't have to listen," she growled. Marik smiled.

"Oh but it's interesting to see what's running through your mind." He said cheerfully. Abbey sighed as she finished her last bite of the Egyptian food. Egyptian food wasn't all that bad.

Marik finished as well and left a sum of Arabic money, and then he stood.

"Come on Abbey, if we want to make it before dark I suggest we leave now." Marik said as he gazed up at the sky. Abbey stood and took her bags of shopping purchases and followed.

Marik packed the bags under the motorcycle and after double checking that they would be secure he handed her a helmet. However Abbey wasn't really paying attention. Her gaze was on the sky, they had been riding and shopping all day and the sky was starting to get more brilliant. The pinks and oranges returned and Abbey could see a star.

Abbey remembered just minutes before she was kidnapped that she had seen a star through storm clouds. She had believed it as a sign and had made a wish. She had wished for a friend, someone who wouldn't turn against her, someone she could rely on and trust, and someone in turn that could rely and trust on her.

"Abbey, I don't have all day or night." Marik said a little irritably shoving the helmet into her hands. Abbey broke from her trance and looked down at the helmet as if wondering how it got there. She took one last look at Al-Quisar and fighting down the urge to run for it shoved the helmet on and climbed on behind Marik. She wrapped her arms securely around him, unbeknown to her Marik's lips twitched into somewhat of a smile and his piercing amethyst eyes softened, just slightly.

Almost at her touch on Marik Abbey didn't feel sorry that she hadn't run for it. Marik may be insane and in the wrong of kidnapping her, but she was on an adventure and the best she could hope for was he wasn't going to rape and kill her. Abbey sighed thinking of home and looked up at the lone star shining on her. It seemed to give her strength in knowing everything will be ok.

Abbey leaned her head on Marik's back and watched the desert zoom by, she felt a little cold at the drastic change in temperature but Marik was warm enough, sort of, he was after all exposing a lot of his skin and the wind was starting to make him feel cold too. Abbey remembered something in biology class about temperature and how two people could keep each other warm in extreme weather but not for too long.

Abbey hoped it wouldn't take too long to get to Marik's hideout. She was starting to get tired and restless at the same time. Plus her knee was starting to hurt and she needed some kind of pain reliever. She hoped Marik had some medicine she forgot to pick some up at the supermarket.

Finally Marik came to a halt and clambered off the motorcycle.

"We're here," he sighed. Abbey slid off and stretched out her knee.

"Marik do you have Tylenol or any pain killers?" she asked wearily.

"Not on me." He replied picking up her bags from beneath his motorcycle. She sighed.

"Inside?"

"Yes." He said simply, Abbey smiled a little and claimed the rest of her bags and followed Marik inside. She took one last look at the desert, this was her last chance to make a run for it, but again she reasoned that she did not want to run, she did not want to go home, but she didn't want to be a prisoner.

Was that what laid in store for her? Was she a prisoner to Marik? Of what significance was she to Marik? Why was it so important that he kidnap her and take her from Illinois to Egypt?

Whatever those answers were Abbey had to find out soon. While she was a little excited at the promise of an adventure she was scared and nervous of Marik. She did not know Marik, the only bit she knew of him was he was insane, no wait that was an opinion. All she knew was he lived in Egypt and had taken her to some kind of abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, and as Marik had said earlier "very hard to escape from."

Abbey hesitated; she could make a run for it and hotwire Marik's motorcycle and drive off for help. But that thought was ridiculous, she could not hotwire fast enough for Marik to catch her, she couldn't ride a motorcycle, she didn't know the way back, she would run out of gas and die in the desert before she got help and even by some miracle she did, she couldn't speak Arabic.

"Abbey, are you just going to stand there and stare out into nothing and think of pointless escapes all night? If so I can just carry you off to your new room." Marik said suddenly. His voice was chilly but an air of teasing (or was it a threat?) hung in his words. Abbey sighed looked up at her star and quickly wished for guidance and reassurance, and then followed Marik.

"Walk beside me Abbey," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he snarled. Abbey lengthened her stride until she caught up to him.

She understood why Marik had told her to walk by his side now. As they walked Abbey saw many men in dark purple robes milling about, some leered and stared at her, others mischievously licked their lips. Abbey kept her gaze directly in front and stayed by Marik's side always.

"Master Marik, welcome back. I trust your mission was successful?" a deep voice came out. Abbey saw a man in the same strange robes, but beneath his hood he had the same dark skin as Marik, tattoos on his face, and fierce olive green eyes.

Even though he looked intimidating Abbey knew this guy was a pretty good guy.

"It was, thank you for asking Odion, now deliver this card to the safe room." Marik instructed the man holding out a card.

"That's my card!" Abbey yelled indignantly, she reached for it but Marik pulled it out of her reach and she fell into the other man known as Odion. Odion started to lift her up but Marik pulled her up by the back of her t-shirt pretty roughly.

"Odion, if you please." He said although his gaze never left Abbey's face, nor his grip on her t-shirt. Abbey shifted from foot to foot and looked away from him. Odion took the card and left after another respective bow of the head and left.

"Now my dear Abbey come with me, so we can…talk." He said the last word pretty dangerously. Abbey didn't exactly have a choice to go with him, he yanked her forward by the t-shirt and kept a firm grip on her. Not wanting to ruin the shirt or have it torn from her she followed; although her mouth was quiet her mind was not. She kept thinking insulting thoughts towards Marik and she could tell he was getting irritated.

Finally he reached a door with a strange eye carved at the top of it and kicked it open and then threw her pretty roughly inside. It was pretty dark inside, she could barely see her hands in front of her. Abbey heard the door shut and a few clicks and knew she was locked in. Crud she was screwed.

"You're right Abbey; you are as you would put it screwed." Marik's icy voice said in front of her. Abbey looked up at the shadow of Marik and felt her stomach do flips and her heart start to race.

**Whoo, I wanted to write more but I'll leave a cliffie. Mwahahaha, expect the next chapter within a few days. **

**My parents finally relented and gave me internet, they didn't want to pay for it but I said I would and it's coming from my paychecks working at the movie theatres. So hopefully I'll update much quicker, however my parents are as cruel as Marik can be, so when they're in their moods they might ground me or take away the internet…..so I gotsta be careful.**

**To Rugrat247 thanks for your support and your reviews I enjoy them. Keep them coming.**

**Regsd I don't know if you're still reading this but I hope you are and thank you for your review.**

**To the rest of you, I've noticed many have added this to story alerts or favorites but no reviews.**

**Please review I love them immensely, even tho I'm a new writer, it boosts my confidence.**


	5. One way or Another

**Hello everybody! It's Update day! *cheering fans and parade***

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"You're right Abbey; you are as you put it screwed." Marik said slowly and dangerously, his amethyst eyes going icier and icier by the milliseconds. Abbey backed away from the angry Egyptian male, but he kept advancing on her.

"Get away from me." She hissed trying to sound just as dangerous. Marik threw back his head and laughed. An icy laugh that made her feel as if she were plunged into cold water.

Marik suddenly took a lunge at her and grabbed her by the arms. Marik shoved her roughly into a wall and Abbey gasped in shock as he loomed over her with his bronze hands clenched tightly around her arms.

"Listen to me Abbey, you are in my hideout, you are on my territory and you will obey me. I expect respect from you. Do you understand me?" he growled. Abbey looked down.

"Yeah." She replied,

"Excuse me?"

"Um…Yes." She replied again, Marik tilted his head.

"Um…yes Marik?" Abbey tried again. He sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" he asked impatiently.

"Probably,"

"Don't be witty with me Abbey, from now on you call me Master Marik, is that clear?" he sounded like a father disciplining a child. Abbey didn't reply until she got a soft nudge on her foot.

"Oh, ok, yes Master Marik it makes perfect sense." She said with a roll of her eyes, Marik took in a deep breath and finally released her. Abbey began to rub her arm, and noticed a bruise forming on her arm. Marik turned from her. Abbey looked around at the dark room.

"Um, Marik what is this room?" Abbey asked timidly in case he had another psycho moment. Marik smirked and flicked on a switch, light emitted and Abbey cowered away from the light.

"AUGH IT BURNS!" she cried out. Marik chuckled,

"Your room." He replied. After a few agonizing moments Abbey finally opened her eyes.

The room was smaller than hers at home but she shared it with five sisters, the bed was a simple twin sized, there were no windows which made her feel claustrophobic. There was a bookshelf, stone walls, a closet and dresser, and a small mirror on it.

"Um, it's nice." She said truthfully, looking at the ground and she realized that she was on a purple rug. Marik shrugged,

"See that door?" he asked pointing to her right, she turned and saw it.

"Yeah."

"It connects to my room, so if you want to use the shower or bathroom, or get out you have to go through there," he said making his way over there.

"Ah Marik…why have to get out? There's a door over there." She pointed out. Marik sighed in irritation.

"Because Abbey, it's for your safety," he said.

"My safety?"

"Abbey you're the only girl around here, and I don't provide females for the Rare Hunters, nor do I allow them to bring anyone here, and I don't allow them in town unless I need them to do a favor for me. Your bedroom door is locked at all times, and mine is too when I'm not occupying it, even then sometimes it is." He explained.

Suddenly Abbey understood. Marik was keeping the Rare Hunters (she assumed those were the perverted men in the purple robes) easy access to her room, she appreciated this.

"Oh," was all she said. "Then what am I supposed to do around here?" she asked. Marik smirked,

"Whatever I tell you to do." He said simply. Abbey didn't like the sound of this.

"What's the point of the Rare Hunters?" she asked.

"Getting me rare and valuable cards," Marik replied. Abbey scowled at him.

"Such as mine?" she growled. Marik raised both eyebrows.

"Did you know it was rare and valuable?" he asked,

"Of course I do, I'm not that dumb, don't give me that look." She snarled as he saw his face twitch. Marik smirked a bit and came forward to her; he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so his eyes could pierce into hers. Abbey tensed and squirmed a bit in his hands.

"Tell me Abbey, how much do you know of the card?" he asked.

"I know it's powerful, and I know…I know it's an Egyptian God card." She said quietly. No point in keeping that a secret, he knew it too. Marik's grip hardened.

"How so?" he asked. He knew Ishizu had something to do with it. But why she had given it to this girl and in America no less, he had pondered that for weeks on end.

"Uh, you know, I did some research," abbey said, not at all truthful.

She had not known they existed until she had met Miss Ishizu Ishtar.

_Abbey walked into the museum with her school, Amber beside her and both talking about non important things. _

"_Class this is Miss Ishizu Ishtar, she will be our guide for our tour." Mr. McLaughlin had said, Mr. McLaughlin was a popular teacher amongst the students and taught History at school._

_Abbey gasped as a young and very beautiful Egyptian woman stepped up and gave them a small smile. Ishizu had black hair with some jewelry in it, an off the shoulder crème dress, her skin was dark but she had beautiful blue eyes._

"_Hello students. A little background of me, I come from Egypt and I am the Secretary General of Egyptian Antiques. I go on adventures to recover items from tombs and other precious treasures of Egypt. If you will follow me," she gestured to the class and everybody followed her down to a Egyptian exhibit._

_Ishizu pointed out and explained some treasures, and finally came to the two stones everybody was anticipating for. Well those who still liked duel monsters._

_Many drawings of monsters and other symbols were on one, and the next is what definitely caught Abbey's eye. Two people stood opposite of each other raising their hands towards each other. Most of her peers were more interested in the ancient duel monsters; however Abbey was interested in those two people._

"_Abbey what are you doing?" Amber hissed a little annoyed._

_Abbey stepped up to the glass covered rock and ran her fingers lightly over the two people, one had pointy hair and she briefly wondered if Ancient Egyptians really did have hair like his. She sensed a power hidden within it, looking up she realized the two monsters looked a little like the dark magician and blue eyes white dragon. Her two favorite cards but very hard to come by._

"_Ms. Clash," she heard a soft voice say. Looking up she was startled to realize her class had left. She had been so immersed in the stone, wondering about the power hidden in it._

"_Ms. Ishizu." She started, "Sorry, I was just so interested." _

"_Don't apologize, you're the reason I am here." Ishizu said._

"_Uh…really?"_

_Ishizu nodded, her eyes were grave._

"_Do you think you can come here tonight?" she asked, Abbey hesitated._

"_Yeah, probably, it will have to be after work, I get off at nine," Abbey said._

"_That is fine, it will be after closing hours and I don't want people around anyway." Ishizu said. Normally Abbey would have been uncomfortable about this but she knew she could trust Ishizu, she just had that aura of a trusting and friendly person. Abbey turned and caught up with Amber._

"_About time," Amber said,_

"_Sorry Ishizu was just telling me something cool." Abbey said, she didn't want to tell her friend she was coming to the museum after closing hours. Amber didn't pry or anything._

_So after a tiresome and slow shift Abbey made her way to the museum. Ishizu welcomed her warmly and led her back down to the Egyptian exhibit._

"_So I take it you like duel monsters," Ishizu stated._

"_Yeah, it's pretty cool." Abbey said,_

"_You have a deck."_

"_Yes, it's mainly a sorcery deck; however I don't have any of the dark magicians." Abbey explained,_

"_I see, would you believe me if I said duel monsters is originated from Ancient Egypt?"_

"_Maybe, I heard you talking about it on t.v." Abbey said thoughtfully,_

"_Maxemillion Pegasus was the creator but he found duel monsters through the tombs of Egypt. He took some of the cards and made a few up himself and their names and put it all together."_

"_Ah, that's cool." Abbey said now staring at the stone tablet she was examining earlier._

"_Does it have to do with anything with those two?" she asked._

"_Everything,"_

"_So why did you bring me here?" Abbey asked staring into Ishizu's blue eyes._

"_My millennium necklace brought me to you, I saw you in a vision and I knew that I must see you." Ishizu started a hand touching her necklace. It was kind of pretty, gold with a strange eye._

"_It looks like the Eye of Horus." Abbey murmured. Ishizu smiled._

"_You know your Egyptian don't you?"_

"_Well I saw it in one of my books, it looks like it." Abbey said._

"_Well yes…it is. It's meant as protection." Ishizu said. Abbey nodded._

"_Yeah, is that what gives you the power of the future?" she asked._

"_Yes, I'm pleased that you believe me." Ishizu stated. Abbey shrugged._

"_Well it's better than my boring average life."_

"_You felt the power emitting from the stone."_

"_Yes,"_

"_It will be removed tomorrow" Abbey looked at the stone, she wasn't sure she wanted it moved right now, "But Abbey I have a request for you." Ishizu started, Abbey turned her head and stared at the woman in front of her. Ishizu's slender hand slid out to her and Abbey looked down to see a card in her hands. Abbey looked up surprised._

"_I want you to protect this card." Ishizu said calmly,_

"_Protect it? From who?" Abbey asked puzzled._

"_From an evil man, someone who wants this card for its power." Ishizu said, Abbey took it and felt a sudden dizziness. Was it just her own pulse throbbing? Or did the card have some sort of heart? It seemed to be pulsing through her finger tips._

"_The Winged Dragon of Ra." She murmured._

"_Yes, I should warn you, do not play it at all." Ishizu said her eyes narrowing. Abbey looked at her in surprise._

"_Play it?" _

"_Yes, if you play it someone will sense it through his millennium item and come take it away from you. You cannot over power him. And I don't think you'll want awkward questions about how and where you got the card." Ishizu explained her eyes grave._

_Abbey looked at the golden card and nodded._

"_Yes, I'll….I'll do all in my power to keep it safe." She whispered. Ishizu smiled._

"_Thank you Abbey Clash." She said. _

"_There is another one, a copy, I have put it somewhere and hopefully this man will leave you alone." Ishizu told her as if to reassure her._

"_Can you tell me who he is?" Abbey asked Ishizu shook her head._

"_No, its best you don't, I'm already endangering your life."_

"_Endanger it some more." Abbey said with a shrug. Ishizu gave a small laugh._

"_Abbey, so brave and courageous, but reckless, he is the leader of the Rare Hunters, an elite group who steals rare and powerful cards." She added._

"_Hm, so I should beware these Rare Hunters?"_

"_Yes." Ishizu said with a nod. Abbey scoffed._

"_Nobody would come to Illinois; we don't have much here, except Chicago. But even then it's a good five hour drive from here. The leader would probably think the card is somewhere in Egypt, or a museum or something like that." Abbey said thoughtfully._

_Ishizu nodded again, "I chose here, one because I saw you in a vision and two it's in America, miles away from where they would think it to be."_

_Abbey again looked at the card and smiled. _

"_How long will I keep it?" she asked._

"_Until I return for it." Ishizu replied._

"_Ok, so I will see you again?" Abbey asked. Ishizu smiled down at her,_

"_Yes Abbey, through one way…or another." She said mysteriously. Abbey nodded, how would another way be?_

"_Now I shall walk you to the exit," Ishizu said, Abbey took one last look at the stone tablet._

"_A nameless Pharaoh and his trusty priest." Abbey murmured. Ishizu stared at her curiously, could this girl be tied to the ancient past as well?_

_As the two walked Abbey thought about the card and the Rare Hunters, whilst Ishizu thought why fate would bring her to Abbey, and about Abbey's future. Abbey's future had many holes in it and it was so blurry that Ishizu could not see most of it. Ishizu knew Abbey would not be able to hold out for much longer, but maybe Abbey was the key to saving her brother Marik._

"_Good bye my dear take care." Ishizu said. Abbey smiled brightly, but behind her smile showed pain, Ishizu noticed that the poor girl was in immense emotional pain and hoped that whatever it was maybe she would be helped._

"_Yeah, you too Ishizu." She said and then took off at the corner she paused and waved and walked away. Ishizu watched the young girl walk away._

"_Good luck," she whispered as if a prayer._

Abbey was brought out of her flashback and instead of meeting Ishizu's warm blue eyes saw icy amethyst eyes.

"Marik I want that card back, it's special to me, and I…it's not right for you to just come up steal the card and kidnap me." Abbey said Marik shook his head.

"I'm curious as to how you got it."

"And I'm curious as to how you knew where to find me and where it was." Abbey retorted.

"I asked first."

"My question is more important."

"Ladies first." Marik said in mock politeness.

"Then go ahead." Abbey said trying not to smile. Marik scowled at the girl.

"I am your master so I demand you tell me."

"I…got it somewhere." Abbey mumbled,

"Where?"

"Museum,"

"How?"

"That's all I'm saying," Abbey burst out and then wished she hadn't. Marik was getting madder and madder. His icy eyes were narrowing into slits and his knuckles were white from gripping her and she was starting to feel the pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Marik said softly into her ear. Abbey hissed both at the closeness and the pain.

"Ok, a representative from Egypt gave it to me." She said defeated.

"Hm, a representative? I hardly think a representative of Egypt would just fly to Illinois to give you a rare and powerful card." Marik said mockingly,

"Look all you asked was where and how I got it and that's all I'm saying." Abbey said with finality in her tone. Marik smirked.

"Oh no Abbey, you will tell me all that I desire one way," he leaned in closer pressing Abbey to the wall, "Or another."

**Well there you have it. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been pretty sick lately and I had tons of homework and tests to catch up on. Curse school, and then on top of all that I broke my hand so it's a lot harder to type or write, *sighs* well rate and review.**


	6. Psychology analysis

**Hello everybody! It's Update day! *cheering fans and parade***

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"One way or another you will tell me all of what I desire Abbey," Marik breathed into her ear, an icy shiver went down Abbey's spine.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." She challenged. Marik pulled her in closer,

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, his voice more husky and dangerous. Abbey frowned.

"Why yes it is." She replied. Marik released her and reached behind him and pulled out a golden rod with a ball and strange eye on it.

"The eye of Horus….again?" Abbey whispered. Marik raised his eyebrows.

"Again?" he repeated. Abbey mentally cursed herself.

"I've seen that symbol…somewhere." She said vaguely. Marik smirked.

"And where would that be my dear?"

"Don't call me my dear it's kind of disturbing." Abbey snapped.

"You're stalling," Marik said patiently.

"Am I?" Abbey asked as if she were asking about the weather, Marik tapped his rod in his hands threateningly. Abbey eyed it,

"It was in a museum." She grumbled.

"The same museum you got the card?" Marik asked, his suspicions rising. Abbey crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not saying anymore. All you asked was where and how I got the card. I told you a representative from Egypt gave it to me in a museum; I answered your question now you answer mine. How did you know where to find me and where I would be?" she asked.

Marik smiled wryly,

"My spies are everywhere." He answered.

"I'm serious!" Abbey screamed. Marik laughed,

"So am I. I'll make you a deal, tell me everything I want to know and I'll tell you everything you want to know." He said trying to pull off an innocent look.

"No!" Abbey cried not trusting that look.

"Well then, I see we have a problem." Marik replied quietly. He brought the rod up to her throat and pushed her into the wall. Abbey felt it vibrate and grow warm against her skin. She pushed against it and Marik's smirk widened; Abbey stared defiantly at Marik until she heard his icy voice inside his head.

"Tell me everything Abbey."

"No!" she said aloud not believing it. She heard his voice but his lips hadn't moved. And then she felt her body freeze and her mind numb as if drenched in icy water.

"Come on its a few simple words; tell me who gave it to you." She heard his icy voice inside her head.

"I-I-Ish…" she started_ no don't Abbey, don't tell him anything,_ she mentally told herself, but even her own thoughts seemed weak compared to his voice.

"Who again? Sorry your stuttering doesn't make sense." Finally Abbey couldn't take anymore, the pressure on her mind, the feeling of emptiness and numbness, of helplessness.

"STOP!" she cried out. Immediately her mind felt warm and whole again, her body seemed to unfreeze and she slumped into the wall. Abbey brought her knees up to her face and sat there in stunned silence and fear for a few moments. Marik didn't say anything until he slowly reached down and grabbed her by the shirt.

"That didn't feel very nice did it Abbey?" he asked quietly as he lifted her up with such ease. Abbey didn't answer instead stared determinedly at the wall behind him.

"Look at me." He commanded, Abbey still continued to look at the wall trying to block him out. She felt him shake her and finally her gaze shifted to his.

"Answer me, you didn't like that?" he snarled.

"N-no." she said quietly.

"You don't want me to do that again right?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"To avoid it just answer my simple questions." He whispered. Abbey sighed.

"Fine, you win round one." She said Marik smirked.

"I usually do." He said smugly. Abbey glared at him and put her hand on his and tried prying his fingers loose.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands Abbey," he retorted his fingers tightening.

"If you don't let me go then I won't tell you anything." She threatened. He shook his head and brought the rod back up.

"Why? I could easily search your mind, your memories for the answers I seek. Probably even more." He said deviously.

"You bastard!" Abbey spat.

"Why yes I am." Marik replied calmly. "So unless you want all of your secrets and weaknesses spilled I suggest you answer one simple question."

"IshizuIshtar," she said quickly.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that, what?"

"I said it, not my fault you didn't listen." Abbey said this was the strategy she used on her parents and siblings. Marik glared and growled; again he pushed her roughly into the wall and leaned in so close his nose was touching hers.

"What?" he hissed.

"Uh…Ish-Ishizu…Ishtar." She admitted to frighten to defy him once more. Immediately his grip slackened,

"Ishizu?" he asked releasing her as she nodded. "I knew it," he mumbled as he turned away from her. Well that solved one mystery. Wait there was more, he snapped back and again grabbed her.

"Now why did she choose you of all people?" he asked.

"Look, Marik, I can tell we're going to be the best of enemies, and let me tell you; I have enough back home, I've gone through too much emotional and physical stress and abuse so if you would please stop grabbing me I'd be more willing to cooperate." Abbey said rushed. She always felt panicked when people grabbed at her. Marik's lips twitched in both amusement and frustration. Slowly he released her.

"Better?" he asked. Abbey nodded and sighed.

"She said…Ishizu told me that I had a role to play. That's all I swear." She added hurriedly as Marik's fingers twitched. It figured Ishizu wouldn't tell Abbey the whole truth. Ishizu knew her brothers habits and knew what he would do to her to find out more information, and possibly she knew Abbey better than Abbey knew herself, if she was panicked when people grabbed her then Ishizu wouldn't tell her everything.

"Alright, did she tell you how?"

"Her necklace, the other Eye of Horus item thing." She explained.

"It's a millennium item." Marik said patiently.

"Yeah that." Abbey said hurriedly, she was silent as she gazed around at the walls. Marik stared her down and after trying to ignore his creepy but hypnotic stare she sighed, "What else do you want to know?" she asked.

"I am merely sizing you up," he responded. Abbey stiffened.

"Sizing?" she asked. Marik simply rolled his eyes.

"Sizing, you know figuring out how much trouble you will be to me, figuring you out," Marik drawled.

"Well don't. I'm not an easy one to "size up"' she said. Marik's lilac eyes bored into her hazel ones.

"Then tell me what kind of person are you?" he asked.

"I'm nobody, nothing." She said quietly. Marik raised his eye brows.

"Why do you think that?"

"Trust me, if you've lived a day in my life back home you would know." She responded her eyes never leaving his. Marik thought back to the reports he had gathered.

_Class mates say she is very quiet and reserved, barely even speaks to her friend Amber,_

Why was she so quiet and reserved?

Marik had studied psychology through books. He knew each personality was different and that they had come through it by their upbringing. He knew Abbey was raised with eleven other brothers and sisters, living to see them all adopted, expected to take care of them, this kind of person should be used to so many people, should be social, should be used to hugs and hand holdings and maybe outgoing and a leader.

But Abbey appeared to not have any of those characteristics, if she was quiet and reserved, then something must have happened to her for her response to withdraw from the world. But this could also be what she was born as; maybe she had always been a very quiet person, laid back and watched the world go by and waited until her moment of glory would be displayed. Maybe underneath all her pain and bitterness this girl was a sensitive and loving person.

"Dr Marik, hello?" she said sarcastically.

Or maybe not.

"Hm Dr. Marik, I quite like that." Marik smirked. Abbey scowled at him,

"If you're done analyzing me, I'd like for you to clear out so I can settle down." She said a hint of politeness etched in her voice. So she was raised with manners? Perfect.

Marik smirked, "I will, but it comes with a price." He said.

"And that would be?" she asked suspiciously,

"Well I'm famished so what say you go fix me up something to eat."

"WHAT? I am not your maid!" she cried out, heh must be something in a house hold full of small whining children.

"For now you are," he replied as he exited and Abbey followed him.

"Well why don't you show me to the kitchens?" she suggested, Marik paused.

"Alright," he agreed.

He grabbed her tightly by the upper arm and dragged her away. Abbey tried to take in the dim halls and remember the route to the kitchens.

"Here you are," Marik muttered opening a door.

"Wow nice kitchen, my mom would surely like it." Abbey said instinctively. And she knew her mom would go ballistic for such a kitchen. The kitchen was large easily holding enough food to feed an army; it was fancy in its way and very tidy. Abbey tried dismissing her mom's pleased look and took a good look around.

There were eight cupboards and a large refrigerator and freezer, the freezer containing ice cream and frozen t.v. dinners, the refrigerator holding juices of all kinds, milk, meats, veggies, fruits, cheeses, and many more. The cupboards made her eyes widen. The contents would make her siblings climb the whole thing; it had all sorts of junk food and easy make boxed foods.

"Jeez, for a psychopath you sure know how to eat." She mumbled to him. Marik just smirked.

"I am a teenage boy, now fix me something I am ravenous." He commanded, rolling her eyes Abbey got to work.

**Whew, jeez. Sorry bout the delay, I had writers block and it's getting difficult for me to function well these days, boy do I love nervous break downs not! My dad is starting to regret giving me internet so I have to be careful so for a little while I won't have many frequent postings. I take my laptop to school but I also do have English projects to work on, and my eight paper Med Bio research project (who knew the brain could give you a four page head start? It's fascinating I gotta say)**

**But enough excuses I'll update when I update,**

**Night yall's**


End file.
